Bowser
Bowser is the King of the Koopa's and Mario's arch-nemesis. He wants to marry Princess Peach, and conquer the Mushroom Kingdom, but he mainly wants to steal Peach away from Mario. He has 17 Children, with Bowser Jr. being his favorite. He continues to antagonize the Mario Bros., but always fails to defeat them. Bowser also has an alternate form called Giga Bowser. While he was a child his father King Koopa was King of the Koopas. Many of his minions included: Goomba, Koopa, Shy Guy, Thwomp, Whomp, Boo, Dry Bones, Magikoopa, Wiggler, Tox Box, Amp, Paragoomba, Paratroopa, Hammer Bro., Lakitu, Spiny, Piranha Plant, Buzzy Beetle, and Bullet Bill Game Appearances Kenny Koopa: The Original Saga Bowser appears in this game as the main villain. ''His WorkShop'' He's In The Game With His Father! Super Smash Bros. Adventure Bowser will make an appearance in Super Smash Bros. Adventure. Although it is unknown what his role will be, it is suspected he will be a Boss Character. He was set to be playable in Classic Mode, but was removed when Classic Mode was removed. Super Mario Bros.: Pokémon Odyssey Bowser will appear as both a playable character, and a villain character in the upcoming Super Mario Bros.: Pokémon Odyssey. However, nothing much else has been confirmed. ''Super Mario Legends: Saga of Evil Bowser is confirmed to be the main villain of ''Super Mario Legends. He is also confirmed to be playable in Multiplayer Mode. Mario Guitar World In Mario Guitar World, Bowser is the main villian disrupting the peace of the mushroom kingdom. It has been confirmed that he will be the final boss for story mode on Pro. If he is beaten, Bowser will be unlocked aswell as other features. Paper Koops In Paper Koops, Bowser is kidnapped by The Elite Force along with Mario, Luigi, and Peach. The Elite Force forces him to turn into Mr. B, a Bowser version of Mr. L and Mr. M. Koops must save them. NRL Captian Bowser is the captain of the Bowser Villains team on the wii multiplayer sport game Mario Rugby League. His team is very strong and he has the ability to breathe fire for long distance tackling. A step back in time Bowser will appear as a playable character in the wii ware download Super Smash SNES. He appears under the name King Koopa. His special moves are to shoot a fireball, whack people with an axe and to jump up and stomp down. Mario & Luigi: Rivals in Adventure After hearing Princess Shroongi took over his castle. Bowser rushes to fight back. Singalong Superstar! Bowser appears in every game in the Mario Singalong! Series. He first appears in Mario Singalong Superstar! where he has kidnapped Princess Peach and hidden her behind a Music Door. He then appears in Mario Singalong Country! where he has crashed Peach's party at her ranch and kidnapped her again hiding her behind a music door. In Mario Singalong Boys vs Girls! he is just a regular avatar, recently in Mario Singalong Disney! he consipires with Pete to set up Mario. Then he kidnaps Princess Peach and Princess Daisy hiding them behind Music Doors in Mario Singalong Rocks!. In Mario Singalong Down Under! Bowser along with all of his children find Mario and his friends in Down Under Land so he kidnaps Princess Peach and hides her behind Music Doors. He also appears in Mario Singalong Legends! Bowser's Mansion Bowser goes into a mansion and is scared by a ghost. But Barney the Purple Dinosaur sucks the ghost with a vaccum cleaner and he and Bowser escape. Bowser told Barney that his rival, Yoshi is missing and kidnapped by King Boo. Bowser finds Yoshi and defeats King Boo. Pikachu's Final Destiny 2 Bowser will appear in Pikachu's Final Destiny, but instead of being a cameo character, he is a villain in the game, along with Dr. Eggman. Redesigned Bowser, like the other characters of the Mario series, appears in a redesigned state in The Legacy of Mario, and although his appearances are severely limited, he has a lasting effect on the characters as well as the series as a whole. RenarioExtreme series Bowser appears in the chinese anime, Renan!, where he teams up with Dr. Eggman, Dr. Mewtwo, Ganondorf, and the rest of the villains to take down Renan. He also can brainwash anyone in this anime. The Bowser Show Bowser has his own t.v show starring the adventures with him and the Koopalings. It is brodcast on the Steli Channel. Sierra successfully rescued Bowser and the Koopalings go on a reverse-journey of New Super Mario Bros. Wii to rescue Sierra. Bowser and the Koopalings Bowser needs the help of his children once again to save his debuting girlfriend, Sierra. Koopnapped In " Super Princess Peach: Fight to the Finish", Bowser is kidnapped by Princess Shroom, along with Mario and Luigi to force Princess Peach to marry him (and NOT marry Bowser) The Marvelous Misadventures of Bowser In The Marvelous Misadventures of Bowser, Bowser is the main Char and is one of the 3 playable chars. Super Toad Bros. He is the boss of World 7. He is powered by fire and his weakness is ice. You can also make him fall in the water. Mario Heroes He appeared in Mario Heroes as the main villain. He sends a note to Team Mario, saying that he and his minions will destroy the Mushroom Kingdom in three days. Kirby: Bowser in Dreamland He appears as the main villain. Bowser stole all of residents food, Sparkling Stars and the Star Rod from the Fountain of Dreams in order to take over the universe. Now it's up to Kirby & the gang to stop him. Quotes * "Princess Peach, I have come to take over your kingdom. Can you keep a secret?" - Super Mario Bros. 2010 * "Oh, I'm shakin' in my boots...wait...I don't wear boots!" - Super Mario Bros. 2010 * "How dare you interfere with my rest!" - ''Luigi and Patrick 2: The Heart of the Stars'' * " ''If you want to see the Mario Bros again,marry me or else.It's your choice,Princess.Gwahahahahahaha!"- Super Princess Peach: Fight to the Finish! * "A Threat? You call yourself a threat!? Hmpfh... You are only a Small, Minor Koopa! And if that is not enough for you to chew on, come and fight..." - ''K-Koopa * "Carly's your foe! ARE YOU KIDDING ME! I GET OVERSHADOWED ALL THE TIME!? So unfair......." * That's it! I'm through with you clowns! Have a taste of Bowser power! -Mario & Luigi: Rivals in Adventure Gallery File:Bowser Breath.gif|Bowser Sprite. File:Bowser NSMBW.png|''Flame: The Lost World'' File:ML3Bowser.jpg File:BowserT.jpg File:Bowser_Idle.gif|Another Bowser sprite. File:Bowser.PNG File:GIANT BOWSER.jpg BowzerPartyDS.png Dark Bowser.png|Dark Bowser Bowser NSMBVR.png|''New Super Mario Bros. VR'' bowser.gif|Bowser in Paper Mario. See Also *Baby Bowser *Dry Bowser *Paper Bowser Category:Super Smash Bros. Adventure Characters Category:Super Nintendo Legecy Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Final Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Allies Category:Villains Category:Enemies Category:Super Mario Fate Characters Category:Super Mario Legends Characters Category:Nintendo Civil War Category:Hostages Category:Koopas Category:Super Smash Bros. Showdown Characters Category:Characters in Mushroom Kingdom Hearts Category:Characters in Super Smash Bros. Zero Category:Mario Characters Category:Fantendo Football League Category:Team Flame-Scotland Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale Category:Antagonist Category:Flame Series/Sports Category:Non-fanon characters Category:New Super Mario Bros. Mushroom Tour Category:Clyde D.I.Y. Category:Fantendo Baseball League Category:Super Smash Bros. Ragnarok Characters Category:RenarioExtreme series Category:The Bowser Show Category:Males Category:Powerhouses Category:Koopa Troop Category:Parents Category:Leaders Category:Clyde Racing Category:Mario Kart VR Category:Mario Category:Bad Guys Category:Mario Enemies Category:Flame Series Characters Category:Koopas Category:Koopas Category:Kenny Koopa Series Category:Super Smash Bros. (TV series) Category:Characters in Mario & Nintendo All-Stars Racing 2 Category:Anti Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Kirby Characters